The present invention relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to content addressable memory devices.
Random access memory (RAM) associates data with an address. Volatile RAMs such as dynamic RAM (DRAM) and static RAM (SRAM) are traditionally used in today's computers. However, as wireless mobile computing systems become more popular, intensive research and development in the memory area is now focusing on new non-volatile memories. Important non-volatile RAMs known today are ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) using non-linear capacitance due to different polarization of the lead-zirconium-titanate (PZT) material, magnetic RAM (MRAM) using the magneto-resistance changes with magnetic polarity, and Chalcogenide phase change materials using resistance changes in ordered (conductive) and disordered (resistive) phases.
Content-addressable memory (CAM) is a special type of computer memory used in certain very high speed searching applications. It is also known as associative memory or associative storage. Most existing CAM products are volatile technologies based on SRAM or DRAM cells. CAMS using a resistance-change memory element such as, for example, Chalcogenide phase change materials, have been found to allow for density improvements in the formation of a CAM.
Unlike standard computer memory (e.g., RAM) in which the user supplies a memory address and the RAM returns the data word stored at that address, a CAM is designed such that the user supplies a data word and the CAM searches its entire memory to see if that data word is stored anywhere in it. If the data word is found, the CAM returns a list of one or more storage addresses where the word was found (and in some architectures, it also returns the data word, or other associated pieces of data). Thus, a CAM is the hardware embodiment of what in software terms would be called an associative array.
Binary CAM is the simplest type of CAM which uses data search words comprised entirely of 1s and 0s. Ternary CAM (TCAM) allows a third matching state of “X” or “Don't Care” for one or more bits in the stored dataword, thus adding flexibility to the search. For example, a ternary CAM might have a stored word of “10XX0” which will match any of the four search words “10000”, “10010”, “10100”, or “10110”.
A CAM includes memory cells coupled to a match line. Each memory cell typically holds one bit of data. To create a match, each bit of an input word is compared to respective bits stored in the memory cells. In the event that one more of the bits do not match, a value (voltage or current) placed on the match line falls below a threshold value. Such a fall indicates that match does not exist. To that end, the match line may be thought of logically ANDing the values stored in the memory cells.